A Lesson
by RomanceGirl14
Summary: Modern AU. The man is standing over his wife's bloody body saying, "Maybe she'll listen to me now."


**Hi! How's it going? This is my first Horror story, so bear with me. Another thing I'd like to add is that this is based on a newspaper article I found in the local paper a few months ago.**

* * *

><p>Late one night, there was a dispatcher call,<p>

"Hello, 911 speaking how may I assist you?"

"Somebody help me! My husband Erik is trying to choke me to death!" Exclaimed a frantic woman on the other line.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to please calm down. Why is your husband trying to choke you?"

"We were having an argument over finances, and he got really angry and started choking me. When I finally got out of his grasp he stormed out of the house." Replied the woman shaky.

"Can I have an address please, so I can send help?"

"Yes, 1515 Maplewood ave." Said the woman who finally calmed down a bit.

"The police are on the way."

"Thank you." Replied the woman.

* * *

><p>As I was making my daily police patrol around town I got a call saying to go see about a woman named Christine calling about her husband Erik trying to choke her to death. This is normal for I've had many calls like this before. It's probably some woman who has been abused before, and is now reporting for the first time out of total fear. When I arrived at the house I got out, and went to the door. It was a small, blue house with white trim, and a neat, freshly cut lawn. Just your average house on your average street. When I knocked on the door, a young woman in her late thirties answered the door. She had long, curly, brown hair, and a scared look on her face like she expected her attacker to be at the door. When she saw who was at the door, she sighed in relief. I asked her some questions, and I got her statement. I was surprised when she told me that this was the only incident where her husband got physical with her. I asked her where her husband may be, and she said he likes to walk to the neighborhood park to let off steam. I told her we would go check it out, and would come back in a few minutes. I drove by the park, but was unable to find him, and returned back to the house in about five minutes. When I drove up I noticed something amiss. The back door was wide open, and I heard an evil laugh coming from inside the home. I slowly crept up to the front door, and when the time was right, I kicked down the door.<p>

"Put your hands up! This the police!" I yelled.

I heard a menacing laugh coming from the living room. I ran in and a man in his early forties with dark hair and a thin body who I assumed was Erik standing over Christine's body that was lying motionless on the ground. There was a butcher knife still in his hands with blood covering the blade, and his white t-shirt was soaked with blood. There was also a pool of blood around Christine's body. I was quite surprised. I didn't expect to see him here, or expect to find her dead. We were only gone for five minutes. He must have known we were coming and waited for the police to come and go. I pointed my gun at the man, and I said,

"Put your hands up!"

The only response I got was another menacing laugh, and he responded,

"Maybe she'll listen to me now."

His response sent chills down my spine. It sounded so evil, yet very inhuman like.

"I did the job right huh officer? Did I do the job right?" Erik asked.

Ok, now this guy its really starting to freak me out.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?" I asked tired of the delay, and a little scared of what he might say next.

"What did I do wrong? I was just teaching my wife a lesson."He replied sarcastically. As he said that he lunged at me with the bloody knife.

I jumped backwards in surprise. I knew I had to act fast, so I pulled out my tranquilizer dart, and with one shot I knocked him out cold. I called for backup, and sat on the porch and started filling out my police report thinking about what the man said and wondered what thoughts were running through his head. Little did I know how twisted and unexpected someone's thoughts could be.


End file.
